Adopted
by PyschoPyro
Summary: When the Enterprise is on 4 months leave in San Francisco, Kirk manages to get himself drunk with a single mom of an adopted half vulcan child. He also manages to sign papers in his drunken state that make him the legal guardian if Mom passes away. R
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor not a babysitter!"

James Tiberius Kirk, captain of the Starship Enterprise gave his friend a devilishly handsome smile.

"Please Bones?" Leonard McCoy sighed and grabbed the small girl's hand, pulling her to his side. The girl peered up at James through thick black bangs and he smiled back as his blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones.

"Now uh, she's supposed to take these before she eats and uh, I think she eats normal food."

"Geez Jim, " McCoy took the bottle of medication James held out to him and dragged his free hand down his face in a frustrated manor.

"What Bones? She didn't come with an instruction manual. How the heck am I supposed to know what Vulcan's eating?"

"What about that green blooded hobgoblin? Did you ask him?" James shrugged and turned away from the door, walked across the small gravel path and stood on a patch of grass before turning back to face his friend and the small Vulcan girl.

"Why don't you ask him?" He shouted back. McCoy grumbled and hit the button on the wall, causing the door of his ground floor apartment to slide shut.

They were on extended shore leave in San Francisco, 4 months leave to be exact and Doctor Leonard McCoy didn't know what to do with the free time. He hated having time to himself, it was just more time to wallow in self pity and dwell on his past. Though it was now 3 months into the shore leave, so only 30 more days to go until he was off the god forsaken planet and into the dangerous death filled unknown that is space.

"Oh joy." McCoy grumbled, grabbing the girls hand roughly and leading her into the kitchen.

"Well, what do you eat?" The girl just stared back at him with wide dark eyes. "Having fun staring?" She didn't answer.

"Fine!" McCoy opened a random menu on the replicator and hit the first thing he saw. It was some sort of instant pasta. "You'll eat this and if you don't it's not my damn fault." McCoy literally tossed the bowl of pasta onto the counter top along with cutlery.

Silence.

The doctor turned slowly, peering down at the Vulcan girl, who stared back at him.

"Well….?" He questioned a threatening tone to his voice. The girl quickly scrambled onto the tall chair and picked up the cutlery.

"That's more like it." McCoy smiled to himself and walked into the next room, he didn't need to spend his free time around another hobgoblin, damn it all if he let Jim pull another fast one like this on him. He dropped onto the couch and grabbed a half full glass of brandy from the night stand behind his head. McCoy chugged half of it back and sighed.

"Computer, play some sort of interesting program on something." Maybe he should have been more precise because the screen in the wall in front of him started to play some ancient episode of 'How It's Made'.

"What the fuck is a door knob!" He yelled frustrated at the screen, "Computer, something INTERESTING, please." Sports. Now that would do for now. McCoy sighed again and swallowed the rest of his brandy, what an uneventful day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're now the legal guardian Mr. Kirk." James was frustrated and hating himself more than ever, how could he have been so careless!

"Is there nothing I can do?!" He asked the man opposite him, a desperate tone in his voice.

"Is that your signature?" The man, who was boring enough looking, pointed at a dotted line on the paper in front of them. James looked down to see that all too familiar signature that belonged to him.

"Damn."

He was sitting in a small cramped office, in a large plush chair while a man sat behind a desk opposite him, twirling a pen absentmindedly in his hand. The man was so dull, middle aged and balding; thin with wire glasses and a pin-striped suit.

"Ok, how about," James dug around in his pocket until his hands gripped a familiar wad of bills. "how about you take this, and the kid and we pretend this never happened." Kirk placed the wad of cash on the desk and raised a hopeful gaze to the man in front of him.

"Mr. Kirk? Are you trying to bribe me into taking your child?" Kirk flushed and quickly repocketed the cash.

"Uh, no of course not."

"Mr. Kirk-"

"Please, call me Jim." He flashed the man a charming smile, to attempt to save himself.

"Jim, did you sign this paper?" Jim nodded solemnly. "Then by all law this is your child now, and she is your responsibility." James Kirk frowned and stood.

"Fine then, whatever." He turned and was about to leave when the man's words made him stop.

"Not 'whatever' Mr. Kirk, you are by law this child's guardian and if you fail to meet the requirements of a decent guardian she will be put in a foster care home," Jim shrugged, that didn't sound so bad. "And your license as captain will be revoked." The man continued and Jim felt his jaw drop.

"Wha-?!" The man smirked.

"It is on your file Mr. Kirk, if I get one complaint from anyone about how you treat your child. Children's aid will be called and you will receive proper punishment." Kirk swallowed and left the room.

"Good day, Mr. Kirk."

"Yeah. Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

(Hello readers! I know I didn't say much in chapter one so here I am! I normally don't finish my stories…I'm a lazy person ok? But I'm going to try my best with this one :) So, uh yeah….)

Don't Own Star Trek…..but I'm working on it :P

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bones?"

McCoy grumbled, turning over in his sleep, he was so comfy on the couch, which was unusual but he wanted to appreciate it. "Bones!" James pulled his friend off the couch and watched as he tumbled to the floor. McCoy groaned.

"Dammit Jim." He then noticed the look on his friends face. "How'd it go?" McCoy struggled to his feet and noticed the screen was off and no longer playing odd sports channels, it was dark outside and a tense silence filled the room.

"Well..." James started, sitting on the couch, he was avoiding McCoy's gaze and absentmindedly wringing his hands on his lap. "I guess I'm a father now."

"Damn!" McCoy plopped beside James and sighed. "I told you you'd get into trouble if you kept drinking like that with woman."

"How was I supposed to know she was going to talk me into signing those papers? Hell who does that? It wasn't even her kid! Someone else pulled one over on her and she was stuck with it."

"She couldn't have been mentally right either." Jim raised an eyebrow and McCoy continued, leaning back onto the couch and closing his eyes. "Thin k about it Jim, she lived in a rundown apartment, alone, made you sign those papers saying that if she died, you got her kid, then up and committed suicide a month later. She wasn't right." James sighed and stood,

"Yeah, you might be right. But, but what am I supposed to do with a kid? Bones, I'll have to bring her up on the ship with us!" James voice almost cracked with his panicked tone.

"Can't you just put her up for adoption?" James sulked, defeated.

"I can't they'll revoke my license as captain." He whined.

"Ouch."

James Kirk took a second to regain his composure before continuing.

"So, did she eat?" McCoy nodded,

"Did she take her medicine?" McCoy went to nod again, but paused.

"Uhhhh…"

"Dammit Bones you're a doctor!" Bones jumped to his feet instantly pissed again.

"I'm on vacation!"

James ran into the kitchen to see the girl sleeping. Her arms folded and head resting on them, she was leaning against the counter top. James nudged her gently.

"Hey, Eve? Eve?" The girl stirred and yawned, slowly and sleepily opening her eyes.

"Mhm..?" She asked, slowly waking up.

"I need you to take your medicine alright?"

"Can I eat after?" Her voice was small and soft, it was the first time Kirk had heard her speak.

"Didn't Bones feed you?" James shot McCoy a dirty look over his shoulder and he held up his hands in defense.

"I swear Jim I gave her spaghetti."

It was then they both noticed the untouched plate of spaghetti still sitting on the counter. Bones walked over, an apologetic look on his face and put the container of pills on the counter. The girl straightened and opened the container with sleepy ease, swallowing two pills dry and handing it back to McCoy, who handed it to Jim.

"Do you err; want me to heat that up for you." McCoy gestured to the plate of spaghetti and the girl shook her head.

"No thank you." She pulled the plate towards her and slowly began eating it.

"Bones," James started turning on his friend. "Be more thoughtful next time." Next time?

"Oh, whoa Jim, I ain't no babysitter!" McCoy raised his hands in angry defense. "Drop her off with that green blooded hobgoblin next time!"

"My blood is red." Both James and McCoy froze, and gave the girl a confused look.

"He wasn't talking about you." James stated apologetically.

"I know, but for the record. My blood. It's red." She'd already finished the plate of spaghetti, which made McCoy feel all the more guilty.

"I guess it was my damn fault that she didn't eat." He grumbled, quoting himself from earlier. James sighed and pulled the girl up gently by her arm.

"C'mon, let's find you a place to sleep."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm going to take this time out of my busy day to say I really appreciate reviews! :) They inspire me and push me to continue my writing :DD


	3. Chapter 3

Wowza everyone! You make me want to tear up and cry! :D I've never received 10 reviews in 12 hours before! :D Ok, I'm definitely continuing this, heheh. But to set some things straight.

I know you must be curious about the girl's past, which is revealed throughout the story :)

No worries, Kirk is stuck with her ….ok worry, 'because he's not quite a good Father figure, but that's what makes it interesting! :D

Don't own Star Trek…..but I'm working on it ;)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirk sighed and leant heavily on the counter top, he was exhausted, kept up all night by nightmares of his revoked license and leaving the kid with Bones again. He was also feeling quite guilty, he'd talked about the poor girl like she wasn't even there, her mom just died and he's been treating her like a pest. James growled at himself and had to restrain the thoughts of banging his head hard on the counter top.

"Have you read the label on these pills Jim?" McCoy strolled into the small kitchen, bottle of medication in hand; he had a confused yet intrigued look on his face as he peered at the label.

"No, what's it say?" Jim approached his friend and tried to read the label as well but McCoy was in the way.

"Hey move your fat head."

"Like hell you'll even know what it means." Kirk squinted at the large words on the bottles label before shrugging and turning the other way.

"Yeah yeah." He waved his hand dismissively at Bones. "Let's pretend I don't know what it says, and translate it for me." McCoy rolled his eyes and set the container on the counter top.

"It's some sort of suppressant Jim." His tone was serious and James turned back to him.

"What do you mean?" McCoy sighed and rubbed his temples.

"It's suppressing something, hell if I know what. It could be anything from suicidal thoughts to plain old emotions." James sat beside his friend and gazed at the small bottle of pills.

"Can you figure out what?"

"Sure once I'm back in med bay on the ship."

"Damn."

McCoy shrugged and stood,

"It's not like it's killing her Jim, the meds are helping her and she needs them apparently, you can live another few weeks without knowing can't you."

Jim Kirk stood up as well, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Uh, why don't we just ask her what they're for?"

Silence.

McCoy rolled his eyes again.

"Idiot. Where is she?" Kirk scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed he hadn't thought of his idea sooner.

"Uh, in the sitting room, she camped out on the couch." McCoy disappeared around the corner and into the next room.

"Jim?" He called out, James approached the corner.

"Yeah?"

"Err, she's not here."

James rushed the last few steps into the sitting room and what a sad sight he saw. The blanket she'd been using was neatly folded and placed at the end of the couch, the pillow on top of it, not to mention all of McCoy's bottles were straightened out as well, and the coffee table was even clean.

James dragged his hands down his face. "This is insane!"

"You're telling me." McCoy agreed, mistaking his friend's words.

"The kids a freaking neat freak!" Kirk added and McCoy smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Kirk demanded, rubbing the sore spot.

"Dammit man, your kid's missing and you're worried about how clean she left our apartment!" James pouted.

"Well, you didn't have to hit me."

McCoy stormed towards the bathroom, looked in saw nothing of interest and slammed the door.

"She's definitely not in the apartment." He growled, clearly annoyed at both the girl and Kirk.

"She'll show up." Kirk smiled another devilishly handsome smile and McCoy steamed.

"Jim, your fucking kid is out there!" He pointed at the door, his face red with rage and frustration. "And you're just going to sit here and wait for her to come back?! What if she doesn't? Then you can kiss your ass and captain's license goodbye! Dammit this is San Francisco Jim, there's weirdos out there who'd love to get their hands on a little girl!" James Kirk was shrinking against the wall and looking quite pale at this revelation.

"Like how old is she? 10?!" McCoy continued.

"Eight," Jim squeaked "She's eight." McCoy fumed some more but was clearly calmer after his rant.

"Great this is just great. "

"We've got to go find her Bones." James had a desperate tone in his voice.

"Wait we? No Jim there is no 'we' it's you. You and your stupid ass drinking and sleeping with stupid ass woman. Like hell, I drink sure, but I stay well away from those she-devils while I'm at it." Kirk's eyes grew wide and childish. It looked like someone had stolen his puppy.

"Please Bones," He pleaded, "I-I can't do this without you." Bones glared at his friend for a minute but his expression soon softened.

"I'm too damn soft." McCoy grumbled and headed towards the door, which whooshed open. "C'mon then Jim, let's find your damn kid."

Jim's expression instantly brightened and he followed his friend.

"You know," McCoy started as they marched down the sidewalk, "If you keep this out you'll not only be the youngest and most stupid captain ever, but the most irresponsible as we-"McCoy stopped talking and walking, frozen in place in the middle of the sidewalk. James Kirk crashed into him.

"Ow, what's the holdup you find her?"

"Oh, we've found her alright." McCoy groaned and Kirk stuck his head out around the doctor to see the second sad sight of his day.

Eve was standing 20 feet ahead of them, healthy unharmed and not alone. She was in fact, in a conversation with the only other half Vulcan they knew.

"Damn it's Spock."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YAY! There you go, sorry about the swearing, but I find it in character :P

Please keep reviewing! :D


	4. Chapter 4

I've noticed a lot of people are adding my story to their favorites and watch lists. :) This makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. But if you are reading please review :) I have some ideas for the story but would really like suggestions as well :D And plain old telling me what you enjoyed and didn't in the chapter is good as well :P anywayyyyyssss…..

Don't Own Star Trek, but I saw a guy who looked like Christopher Pine today at work and he let me keep his change :D

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh this is scary." Kirk attempted to hide behind McCoy again but the good doctor shoved him forwards roughly.

"You bet your sweet ass it is, now go get your kid."

"But-" McCoy glared at Kirk who slouched defeated, he then started to sulk his way towards the girl and Spock, but as he drew closer his posture straightened and steps became more confident. He was his brash self when he was finally standing beside the girl.

"Heya Eve, I see you've met Spock." James put his hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her, she forced a smile back and peered up at him through a black veil of cropped bangs. Kirk then raised his gaze to give Spock a signature smile as well, but he faltered.

Spock was as stoic as ever, a straight face, posture and pointed ears. The thing that threw Kirk off however, was the emotion in the Vulcan's eyes. There was a deep sadness embedded in his gaze, though it swirled amidst the curiosity and confusion as well. Spock must have realized his eyes were speaking because as soon as Kirk dared to blink, his eyes were dark and emotionless again.

"So, uh Spock, what brings you around these parts?" Kirk laughed a fake cheerful laugh and McCoy once again rolled his eyes from his position down the sidewalk.

"I am currently residing in the same apartment building as you Captain, I was under the impression you were aware of that." Kirk laughed again and scratched the back of his head with his free hand, his other still on Eve's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, right. It must have slipped my mind." Spock raised an eyebrow and James gulped, watching as the Vulcan took in his nervous jumpy attitude, body language and tone of voice.

"May I ask you a question?" Spock asked, rather politely and Kirk grinned nervously.

"Shoot." The Vulcan took the unorthodox word as conformation and continued.

"Why, is a young half Vulcan girl residing in your apartment?" Kirk froze, there was an awkward silence.

"How can you tell she's only half? I can't tell at all!" James laughed again, changing the subject, though he was afraid to stop talking incase Spock pushed the question. "Well besides the fact she smiles sometimes and stuff. See? Eve, smile." James and Spock both looked down at the small pointy eared child who managed to force a small smile. It was extremely small considering she didn't feel like smiling, the corners of her mouth even twitched.

"See? You see that Spock? Now little Eve hear could teach you a thing or two about smiling."

"Captain." James froze at Spock's tone, he was annoyed, and it was frightening. "You've yet to answer my question and," Kirk raised his gaze to meet Spock's cold eyes and instantly regretted it. "May I remind you, I am a follower of Vulcan teachings. I am perfectly able to smile, I just choose not to do so. "

"Oh yeah, well about her staying with me and all it's kind of a long story." Kirk started to fidget and Spock narrowed his eyes.

"I have quite a lot of free time Captain, please feel free to take it up with your story."

"Well, err..You see." Kirk continued his fidgeting, and McCoy groaned. This wasn't going to work, and hell, if for some reason Spock snapped and lost it, McCoy wanted to be the first guy to punch him between the eyes.

"Jim's a drunken man-whore enough said." McCoy walked to his friend and grabbed his arm, Jim's grip tightened on Eve's shoulder and he started dragging her back as well. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I am not a man whore!" Kirk shouted and McCoy glared. "Ok, maybe a little…." He shrunk under McCoy's glare as he was dragged away from Spock. The girl struggled in his grip slightly.

"I don't want to go back." She didn't whine, just stated the fact simply in a soft quiet voice. And much like the last time she'd spoken up, both McCoy and James froze, lowering their gaze to her. Spock took a few long strides so that he was standing beside the girl and he too, looked down at her.

"Why not?" James asked, stunned.

"It smells of alcohol and I much prefer the fresh air out here." She stated again and Spock's eyebrow arched even further.

James Kirk was shocked, alcohol? He looked at Bones who was slightly red of embarrassment and angry as well.

Spock reached his hand out and gently grabbed the girl's hand. She didn't pull away but looked up at him questionably.

"I do not think you two are suitable hosts for this girl. Nor, positive role models." Kirk instinctly grabbed Eve's other arm tightly, she winced.

"You can't take her Spock she's mine!" Spock, once again raised an eyebrow and McCoy wanted nothing more than to hit everyone over the head and leave to have a stiff drink.

"She's yours Captain? May I remind you, little girls are not objects." Kirk looked down at Eve whose expression was surprisingly neutral.

"Well if she wasn't 'his' than I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be staying in our apartment." McCoy said in a rather annoyed tone and crossed his arms.

"Are you implying, that he has legal custody over her as a guardian?" Spock's tone, much like Eve's expression was neutral yet his eyes showed intrigue. McCoy smirked, wondering how the pointy eared bastard had pieced it together so quickly based on how little information was provided.

"You bet your ass I am." McCoy added. James tugged on Eve's arm and Spock let go, slightly shocked. The girl stumbled slightly to Kirk's side and smiled up at Spock. His eyes softened and he was very tempted to smile back, but remained stoic.

"I recommend that you restrain yourselves from your normal habits." Spock stated simply, not taking his eyes off of the short, raven haired girl with pointed ears. "If you continue to be such negative role models, I may be forced to call Children's Aid." Both Kirk and Eve grew considerably paler at this statement.

"NO!" Kirk yelled and Eve whispered the same thing, her gaze dropping to the sidewalk below them. This response caused Spock to raise an eyebrow once again.

"Very well, but be careful Captain, you are not exactly father material." McCoy could have sworn he saw Spock smirk briefly before turning his back to them and walking away.

"Not father material?" Kirk repeated with an offended tone and expression.

"Think about it. You're a man-whore and I'm an alcoholic, we aren't exactly the prime adult role models." McCoy added gruffly.

"I'm not a man whore!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's really hard to keep Spock in character . I know he doesn't SEEM effected or anything, but he does suppress emotions you know. Next chappie I'm going to do a little flash back for his P.O.V of running into Eve. It'll be a challenge though :)

Review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

If Spock didn't deem it unnecessary he would have sighed. It was a beautiful late spring day and he was sitting in one of the apartment's plush arm chairs waiting for Uhura. Her heels could be heard clicking around in the next room and he watched the empty doorway with a straight expression and bored eyes. Of course it wasn't regulation for them to be sharing an apartment, but when told there was to be two to a room, Uhura and Spock discovered they were the only two left. He offered to sleep on the couch of course.

Spock refocused his gaze to see that Nyota Uhura stood in the entrance way to the next room, arms crossed and a bright smile played on her lips.

"Why don't you go for a walk Spock?" She suggested, he raised an eyebrow and she gestured out the window at the beautiful weather. "I still have some things to catch up on." Spock stood and brushed himself off deciding it was a decent idea, to keep him preoccupied for a little while.

"Perhaps, I will find a place we can go to for dinner." He stated when most would say it as a question. Nyota smiled again and gently nudged Spock's ridged form out of the door.

"That sounds wonderful, happy hunting." He turned back to face her, only to catch a glimpse of her heart warming smile before the door slid shut in his face. Yes if Spock didn't deem it unnecessary he would have sighed, but instead he turned back to face the walkway in front of him and started his well paced journey to its end. Their apartment was on the ground floor which was, he had to admit rather convenient.

Spock 's sensitive ears picked up the faint sound of a door swishing shut on the floor above, all exits to the apartments led to a balcony-like hallway with metal stairs to connect the various floors, which was, he had to admit, rather inconvenient. Considering the metal stairs made loud banging noises every time Kirk's drunken form or anyone else's for that matter, stumbled up or down them.

Spock's curiosity was first peeked when the person descending the stairs made surprisingly little noise. He stopped walking and turned to see a small child. She was barely four feet tall and very thin, long raven hair cascaded down her back and stopped inches below her shoulders and her bangs were short and straight, framing her face. Her gaze was cast down and one small pale hand grasped the metal railing of the staircase as she took her time with each step, pausing hesitantly before descending another. This quiet girl reminded Spock of a small porcelain doll, though her tiny navy blue dress was anything but the extravagant clothes said dolls would wear.

The Vulcan gathered his wandering thoughts and continued on his way; though part way down the street he realized two things. Firstly, the apartment building itself was reserved for Montgomery Scott, Nyota Uhura, James Kirk, Leonard McCoy, Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu, himself and 3 other members of the Starship Enterprise, none of which had any children what so ever. This girl had just emerged from said apartment building, and judging by the wrinkles he'd seen in her dress and the floor she'd descended from, this little girl had spent the night in Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy's apartment. Secondly, she was following him.

The footsteps were barely audible, but Spock could hear them just fine, small soft thumps from her shoes followed him with a pace equal to his. The thought of being followed was, yes, a nuisance and quite unacceptable considering that as long as this girl continued to follow him he would not be able to concentrate on finding an appropriate place for himself and Nyota to dine at. Spock briskly turned on his heel and the small girl stopped abruptly, nearly walking into his chest. He hadn't realized she was so close.

"May I help you?" He asked, tone flat, though he couldn't help but noticed how she once again cast her gaze down, as if she was ashamed of her actions.

"Y-yes." She replied. Spock had to strain to hear her tiny voice as it was barely a whisper. "I have a question for you Sir." Spock continued to look down at the girl and she continued to gaze intently at the large crack in the sidewalk below her. Spock tilted his head slightly,

"Continue." Was his brief emotionless reply.

"Are- are you a Vulcan Sir?" Spock raised his eyebrow, was it not evident that he was Vulcan? His ears were clearly pointed and skin tinted green, then again she was a young girl and had probably never seen one of his race before. He was an endangered species after all.

Spock's posture straightened and he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Indeed I am." Spock couldn't help but raise his eyebrow again as he noticed the small porcelain pointed ear that was revealed when the girl raised her gaze slightly.

"You are not human." He stated, hiding his curiosity.

"Yes, I am half human." He noticed tiny lips curve into a slight smile and her gaze rose more, revealing her ears fully. They were clearly the ears of a Vulcan and Spock couldn't help but let his curiosity show through his gaze somewhat.

"So you are half human and half Vulcan?" He asked, hands still clasped tightly behind his back.

"Correct." The girl answered, though Spock noticed a slightly hesitant tone to her answer and recalled his past experiences of being a half human child. He felt sympathetic towards her.

"I am Lt. Spock of the Starship Enterprise, and I too, am half human." He stated this simply though it was meant to introduce himself and comfort the girl. She perked up instantly and raised her gaze to meet his.

"Really?" Her tone was more cheerful and curious though Spock was oblivious to this. He was too busy fighting back the strong emotions that had just overcome him.

The girl had finally raised her gaze to his and his dark eyes met her big chocolate brown ones, her eyes sparkled with a familiarity that made Spock's heart twist painfully. Her thick lashes and bright eyes made her appear even more doll-like, but what Spock really noticed, was how her eyes reminded him of his mother's.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update! :) Don't kill me pweease? And I love reviews! Big thanks to JustJustice for the inspiration for this chapter :)

Don't own Star Trek, but I'm working on that ;)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait a god damn minute Jim!" McCoy was yelling again, he seemed to yell a lot and James always brushed it off as if his friend were whispering.

"What? I can't hear you Bones!" Jim called over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. There was another chime that echoed through the apartment, signaling someone was standing on the other side.

"It's going to be that green-blooded hobgoblin! I just know it!" McCoy was standing at the entrance to the kitchen; his arms crossed and scowl in place. "I don't want to deal with that damn Vulcan bastard." He growled before softening his gaze slightly and directing towards Eve, who was sitting behind him at the kitchen counter. "No offense." He added and the small Vulcan girl smiled back at him.

Jim shrugged, "We're going to have to face him at some point Bones." He was now standing at the door.

"Who says it has to be now." McCoy mumbled but decided to disappear into the kitchen while Jim let the door slide open.

"Why hello there!" James' voice echoed through the apartment and Bones could tell by the flirtatious tone that it was Uhura, probably accompanied by the green blooded hob goblin himself.

"Why do you hate the commander so much?" Eve's soft voice asked the disgruntled doctor and he turned to her. She looked so innocent; the kid had probably never been up in space before. Well, her previous guardian sure had set her up for a change.

"He's just so damn emotionless, the bas-guy just doesn't feel." McCoy caught himself remembering for once that he was in the presence of a child. Eve tilted her head thoughtfully and peered up at the doctor.

"He feels. Everyone feels, everything feels. It's just that some find it better to hide their emotions behind a wall." She smiled and pushed some of her hair behind her pointed ear, as if reminding McCoy that she too was half Vulcan, yet she laughed and smiled. "It's not because of race, it is because of belief." McCoy's expression softened, the kid didn't speak up much, but the things she did say made him wonder how intelligent the eight year old really was.

"Very well put Miss Eve." A familiar stoic voice came from behind and McCoy instantly tensed. He swirled around to see Spock, standing at the entrance to the kitchen with Uhura at his side, Kirk pushed between them and approached Eve.

"Thank you." Eve replied softly and raised her chocolate eyes to meet Spock's. His heart lurched and he had to break the gaze, Eve frowned.

"Hey, Eve why don't you step out from behind Bones and come meet Uhura." Kirk nudged her from behind with his hand and she stumbled out from her poor hiding spot hesitantly. Eve hated this, she felt like the spot light was on her and it made her nervous, she didn't like being judged, and having James put her out there like that. In the middle of the kitchen with everyone staring at her dirty hand me down sun dress and shoes that resembled Swiss cheese. She blushed and looked down. Though a loud gasp from the woman beside Spock caused her to raise her gaze again.

"JAMES KIRK WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT CHILD WEARING!!??" Eve quickly dropped her gaze again, and tried her best to sink back into the counter.

"What? It's what she came with." James answered.

"Came with? Kirk if you keep this up, child services will have your career in days! She's a child not an object."

"I'd have to agree with the Lieutenant, Captain."

"Spock, no one asked you!" Kirk shot back. Uhura was at Eve's side in seconds, knelt down and examining her clothes.

"Look how wrinkled this is." Uhura clicked her tongue in annoyance and lowered her voice. "Hey Sweetie, did you sleep in this outfit?" Eve gave her a wide eyed shaky nod. She was now clutching McCoy's pant leg and he was frowning down on the whole situation.

"James! Have you even given her a bath!?" Uhura turned back on Kirk who was almost trying to hide behind a tall counter chair from her wrath.

"Hey I fed her."

"That is a necessity." Spock added.

"No one asked you!" Kirk turned on Spock again, but then sulked slightly when he realized that the Vulcan had been agreeing with him, or at least siding with him. A little.

"Hey! Can't you dimwits see you're upsetting her?!" McCoy yelled over all of their voices and suddenly everything was silent, and every gaze was set on the tiny half Vulcan girl shaking and clutching McCoy's pant leg. "Lieutenant you've not only insulted her, but her deceased guardian, Jim, like hell, I'm the one who fed her, and you!" He pointed an accusing finger at Spock who was still standing in the entranceway to the kitchen. Spock raised an eyebrow waiting to see what the doctor would accuse him of.

"Stop being such a smart ass."

It was quiet again. Then Kirk burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so damn funny?" Bones demanded.

"You're being cute Bones!" Jim burst out between fits of giggles.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Uhura stood from her knelt position and smiled as well.

"He's right; I never took you as the type to defend children." McCoy blinked.

"I'll tell you what," Uhura started while walking towards the living room and the front door. "Give me some money and I'll take her shopping tomorrow."

"Uhura you're a life saver." Kirk recovered from his laughing fit and shot her a handsome grin. "I never thought you cared."

"I don't," She shot back, "I just know you've no idea how to dress anything, let alone a child."

The door swished shut behind her, leaving everyone in silence again.

"Ouch." James mocked being offended.

"Just to be clear," Spock started,

"Damn I forgot you were here." James mumbled. Spock continued, pretending to ignore him.

"So, you've gained custody of a young half Vulcan child, and if you fail to take care of her properly, children's aid will take not only her, but your captain's license as well." Kirk nodded, wondering exactly how Spock had pieced it all together. Spock knelt down on one knee so that he was at Eve's eye level.

"Well then child, I recommend strong patience, and if you ever seek assistance, Uhura and I are residing in the apartment on the first floor." She smiled at him and her eyes sparkled. Spock's eyes softened and he stood.

"Good night Captain."

"Uh, goodnight Spock."


End file.
